The incorporation of data communications including wireless communications into a greater number of devices has enabled the extension of computing networks and corresponding connectivity beyond the more traditional computing type devices into a space including an Internet of Things, as well as various smart wearable type devices. In turn, access to the various connected devices has been made more convenient through an extension of methods and forms of interfacing with the connected devices through already commonly worn wearable type devices, that are beginning to be able to go beyond themselves and interface more directly with other nearby devices. At least a couple examples of wearable devices, that are increasingly able to go beyond themselves and interface more directly with other nearby devices include smart watches, activity trackers, smart glasses, wireless headsets, as well as medical monitoring/control/assist devices, such as hearing aids and wearable heart rate monitors.
For at least some wearable type devices, size, fit, and style can be an important consideration. For example, for at least some users from a style perspective, the type of material used for a watch can be an important factor. More specifically, for at least some users there can be a preference for an exemplary wearable electronic device, such as a smart watch, having a body and a use location attachment, such as a watchband, which is made to include conductive materials having a high perception of quality, such as metal and/or to have a metal finish. However, a conductive material and/or finish associated with a watch body and/or band can have an impact on wireless communication capabilities, that have been incorporated into the device. A conductive housing body can limit the use of internal antennas, as the conductive housing can have an impact on radiated signals attempting to enter or exit the device. As such, many designs having a conductive body attempt to incorporate the antenna structure into the body of the device.
However, in such instances, nearby metal structures can also continue to have a variable effect on the performance of an incorporated radiating structure, such as an antenna. For example, a metal wrist band to the extent that it can mechanically and/or electromagnetically couple to other nearby conductive structures can produce a variable effect that can negatively impact a nearby radiating structure that might be difficult to overcome and/or accommodate.
Metal structures for the housing of a wearable type device, can also provide additional structural strength, while reducing the volume of material needed to provide support for the desired structure. Smart wearable devices will often require additional electronic components, power storage and interface elements to support the additional functionality. As such, better management of the structural design can help control the overall size of the device. In at least some cases, such as in the case of a watch, moving the attachment point for a watch band to outside of the body of the watch can also free up additional internal space for the placement of elements which are helpful in supporting the additional and/or expanded functionality of the device. In addition, in at least some cases, moving the attachment point for a watch band to outside of the body of the watch also can enable the device to become more adjustable. A set of lugs can be used to create an external connection point for a use location attachment, such as a watch band. Having the watchband pivot externally relative to the watch case, such as around lugs can allow the watch to fit more tightly around a small wrist person, and/or more generously around a large wrist person. For at least some users, from a fit perspective, having a size adjustable device that performs well is important for comfort, such as when wearing the device for extended use.
In at least some instances, the lugs will be integrated as part of the body of the wearable type device. If the body is made from a conductive material, such as a metal, then the integrated lugs will often similarly be formed from the same conductive material. In turn, it will be helpful for these conductive structural elements to be accommodated in connection with supporting any nearby radiating structures used in support of wireless communications.
The present inventors have recognized that in connection with incorporating conductive and/or metal structures in a wearable type device, it can be beneficial to be able to limit and/or be able to better manage any electrical and/or electromagnetic coupling between the wearable device and the structure used to couple the wearable device to its use position, such as the device's intended use location on the body of the user.